hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
The Hello Yoshi's Past Story
The Story of Milky Way Magical knows as Multiverse is created by the Great Dragon, Princess Crown and the Dark sun or Void Termina. While it is never explicitly said, it is the story of how the Universe was created and the Great Dragon creates the fairies of Dragon flame, Princess Crown creates the fairies of differents elements (Cosmos, Light, Nature, Music, Tecnology, Aqua, etc.) and Void Termina create the evil fairies. The Billionaire year The Great Dragon's story In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, out of the deep darkness, a dazzling light appeared; the Great Dragon. The Great Dragon. Then, with his fiery breath, he created a multitude of different worlds and spread life, light, and heat across the universe. Eventually, he became exhausted and chose to lie down and rest in a place called Yoshi's island. Yoshi adds that Mimmy told her that Yoshi's island is a cold, dark, and unfriendly place, but Rosalina says that it used to be a happy and prosperous place before dark forces attacked Domino and put out the Dragon's Flame once and for all; the Milky way Multiverse has not been the same since. The Millionairie year The Millenium year The Shadow queen's story It is said that the Shadow Queen simply appeared one day and waged war against the city where Rogueport now stands. She destroyed the city and all who opposed her, forcing the remaining inhabitants to surrender to the Queen's rule. She transformed a quarter of the city into the Palace of Shadows, which is where she resides for the majority of the game's story. With the city under her control, the queen plans to conquer the rest of the world by creating a variety of monsters, including the three Shadow Sirens and the three dragons who end up becoming her pets. Upon doing this, the Queen creates the Crystal Stars, which hold the essence of the heavens and she plans to use them to re-mold the world to how she sees fit. The Shadow Queen hides the stars in fortresses and castles across the lands, and creates the Pit of 100 Trials to torture all who oppose her. When the Queen is near the peak of her power, four heroes (a Toad, a Goomba, a Koopa Troopa and a Boo) emerge to stop her by stealing the Crystal Stars and using their power against her. They gathered the stars, invaded her Palace, and attacked the Queen, destroying her body, although her spirit survives and is subsequently sealed in the foundations of the palace. Upon death, however, the queen curses the warriors, forcing them to take precautionary measures. The Centenary year Kirby's story Kirby's age is never directly stated by Japanese sources.[7] In the anime, where he more or less acts like a little child, Kirby's peers Tiff and Tuff sometimes call him a "baby" (in the Japanese dub, Meta Knight also implies this when he tells Tiff that he was born 200 years too early). Along with his high-pitched voice and "poyo language", it's implied that Kirby is at least young. He was alien biologic son of Clore Yoshi and Tuxedo Dry bones in the moon, and Clore Yoshi sacrifices Kirby from the Alien invasion and send to Popstar when he's born Rosalina's Story ' Rosalina's Storybook'[citation needed], also known as Rosalina's Story1, is a book in Super Mario Galaxy. While it is never explicitly said, it is the story of how Rosalina made it into outer space and how she became the "mother" of the Lumas. In the Comet Observatory's Library, Rosalina sometimes reads from the storybook to the Lumas traveling with her. Mario/Luigi can come in to listen to the story. In all, the storybook contains nine chapters. Yoshiaki Koizumi, director of Super Mario Galaxy, was the writer of the storybook. He wrote the script late at night when no one was around so no one would know what was in it. The next day, he told Shigeru Miyamoto about the story and presented it to him. Miyamoto was surprised that Yoshiaki wrote the script late at night with nobody around. Yoshiaki Koizumi, in Nintendo Power, mentions that he would enjoy seeing Rosalina's Storybook get published as a children's book. Full Arc Our story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a small star child. "What's your name? Are you lost?" the girl asked the star child. "I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!" said the star child, who had been waiting day and night. "Don't worry. I'll wait with you," the little girl promised Luma. At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered into the sky. She looked and looked, but she saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing. Finally, the little girl sighed and said to Luma, "If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon." But then she had an idea. "Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?" The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky. And this is how the search for the celestial mother began. Days passed with no sight of the comet, or even a single planet. Instead, asteroids extended for as far as the eye could see. "If I had known it was going to take this long, I would have packed more jam," said the little girl, above the rumble of her belly. Before they left, she had packed all the essentials: telescope, butterfly net, stuffed bunny, bread, milk, jam, and apricot-flavored tea, but... "I forgot to bring water!" At this, Luma burst into gales of laughter, and the girl began to pout. "As long as I have Star Bits, I'll be fine," said Luma. "Want some?" The little girl couldn't stay mad after hearing this. Luma continued to laugh, and the girl couldn't help but join in. "All right, maybe just a nibble." Leaning far out of the ship, the pair began to collect Star Bits with the girl's net. They almost fell out a few times, but they kept on collecting. The Star Bits tasted like honey. A beam of light pierced through the ship's window. Thinking it was the morning sun, the girl peered through the window, only to find a turquoise blue comet shimmering at her. The little girl shook the sleeping Luma awake and shouted excitedly, "We HAVE to get to that comet!" The pair descended on the comet and found that it was made of ice. They looked high and low, but Luma's mother was nowhere to be found. Exhausted, the little girl sat down with a flop, utterly unable to take another step. "Look!" Peering down at the icy ground where Luma was pointing, the girl suddenly noticed clusters of Star Bits encased in the ice. "Pretty good, huh? Finding Star Bits is my specialty!" said Luma, beaming. "There's ice here, but it's so warm, I'll bet there's water here too." The two decided to stay on the comet for a while. Riding the turquoise comet, the pair continued their search for Luma's mother. One night, the girl dreamed about her own mother. "Where are you going?" she asked her mother's retreating back. Without turning, her mother replied, "Don't fret, dearest. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night." A wave of sadness washed over the girl. "What about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon?" Her mother thought for a moment before responding. "I will turn into a star in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry." When she awoke, the girl's face was damp with tears. "You have Star Bits in your eyes!" said Luma to the girl. Wiping her face, the girl replied, "These are tears, not Star Bits. I'm crying because I'll never see my mother ever again!" At this, Luma began to cry too. "Mama, oh, Mama... waaaah!" The pair traveled through the starry skies, and though they encountered many other comets, not one of them held Luma's mother. Luma was despondent. "Now, now, Luma. The rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying," the girl said, giving Luma a squeeze. "I'll give you a present if you stop." The girl closed her eyes and said gently, "I'll take care of you." With these words, she felt a small spark in her heart. "The Kitchen will go here, and the library will go over there," the girl said busily to herself. "We'll put the gate here." Ever since the girl took Luma under her care, she'd been bustling about at a feverish pace. "It's a lot of work, but it's worth it to make a happy home." It turned out that Star Bits weren't the only things buried in the ice. There were tools and furniture unlike any they had ever seen, and the girl used them to build a home. Looking at the completed house, Luma remarked, "Don't you think it's awfully big for just the two of us?" With a library, bedroom, kitchen, fountain, and gate, it was certainly spacious, but still, something seemed to be missing. "If only my father, brother, and mother were here," the girl said wistfully. Indeed, the house was too large for its two small residents. That night, clutching her favorite stuffed bunny close to her heart, the girl fell asleep in the starship. Then one day, while the girl sat sipping tea, a tiny apricot-colored planet appeared on the horizon. From the planet, another Luma of the same color emerged. "Do you two know each other?!" the girl asked the two Lumas gleefully. Despite the girl's excitement, they seemed uneasy. The two Lumas neither drew closer nor backed away from each other. Instead, they just stared. Then one Luma broke the silence. "My mama!" At once, the apricot Luma parroted back, "My mama! My mama!" "My mama!" "My mama!" The two Lumas began to dance around the girl frantically, and neither showed any sign of stopping. The girl was so charmed by this adorable scene that she couldn't help but laugh. And that's when something very strange happened. Suddenly, more Lumas began to pop out from the apricot planet. They were different colors, but they all shouted the same thing. "My mama!" "My mama!" The sight of all the shouting Lumas only made the girl laugh harder. "What am I going to do with all these children?!" The Lumas just stared blankly as she doubled over laughing. "I guess we'll have to name each and every one of you." Tomorrow, once she had finished naming them all, she would begin moving all the Lumas into the new house. After seeing their 100th comet, a sudden thought popped into the girl's head: "I wonder if my home planet is still as blue as it was." That's when she remembered her father's telescope. Peeking into the telescope, a tiny blue dot floated into sight. It was smaller than a Star Bit. "How strange... It's so far away, but it feels so close." She twisted the knob of the telescope, and the blue dot grew until she could make out a grassy hill dotted with flowers. It seemed very familiar to her. Zooming even closer, a terrace on the hill came into view. "I used to go stargazing there when I lived on my home planet." She remembered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she followed her father up that hill to look at the stars... She remembered how she and her brother would sled down that hill... She remembered having picnics with her mother on that hill on bright and windy days... And... "I want to go home! I want to go home right now!" The girl burst into tears, and the Lumas didn't know what to do. "I want to go home! I want to go back to my house by the hill! I want to see my mother!" The girl was shouting now, her face wet with tears. "But I know she's not there! I knew all along that she wasn't out there in the sky! Because...because..." "She's sleeping under the tree on the hill!" The girl's cries echoed through the stars, and a hush fell over the area. Though usually quite cheery, one day the girl became sad again. Luma drew close and tried to comfort her. "Mama, you still have me!" "And don't be sad about your mama, because she's a part of you! That means she's always close by!" "It's like me. I love Star Bits because they remind me of my mama." "No...no..." the girl said, unable to stop the tears. A lonely look flickered across Luma's face, but it was soon replaced by a wide grin. "I have an idea!" "I will transform into a comet, a soaring comet that can carry you all on this journey!" With that, Luma, trailing bands of white, soared high into the sky and just as quickly started to plummet back down. KABOOM! KABLAM! The ground shook, and a bright light poured out of the crater that the Luma had created. The bands of light twisted together to form a comet tail. And then Luma emerged, reborn as a comet. The girl could scarcely believe her eyes. "But...how?" she kept asking. "Our destiny as Lumas is to transform into different things," said a red Luma who had suddenly appeared. "Stars, comets, planets... We can become all of these things!" "When I grow up, I want to become a star that makes someone special smile," said a green Luma. A blue Luma chimed in, "That Luma turned into a real cutie of a comet, didn't he!" All of the Lumas together said, "No more crying, Mama!" "Thank you..." said the girl in a whisper, and she pulled the Lumas close and hugged them. From that day on, Star Bits no longer fell from the girl's eyes. The comet set forth for the girl's home planet, its long tail blazing proudly behind it. With its many Lumas and telescopes, the comet was quite a sight to behold. The girl and the Lumas were proud to call it home. At a welcoming party for a new Luma, the girl gathered everyone in the Kitchen and said in a louder voice than usual... "All right, everyone! Let's make a cake! A cake sprinkled with Star Bits! Then it will be a star cake!" The Lumas excitedly began to gather the ingredients. As she watched the Lumas scurry about, the girl smiled and thought to herself, "This is my family now, and I will stay with them until they're ready to leave the nest. And when they do leave, I'll see them off with a smile." "Because that's what makes a mother happiest." That night, when the girl lay down to sleep, a soft light enveloped her and reminded her of the blue planet she once called home. "But it would be nice to return home once every one hundred years to nap in my favorite sleeping nook." The comet carrying the Lumas and the girl continues on its journey to this very day. With more "family members" in tow than can be counted, it's said that the comet visits the girl's home planet once every hundred years, its proud white tail glittering in the sky. -The End- Some Decades of Pre-series Mario and Luigi's story During Mario and Luigi's infancies, Shroobs from a withering distant planet find the Mushroom Kingdom and invade it. The invasion forces Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Toadsworth the Younger, and Baby Bowser (who had been attempting to capture Baby Peach at the time) to flee in the Koopa Cruiser. Noddy, Tessie bear and Mary's story The first book explains Noddy's origins. He was made by a woodcarver in a toy store but ran away after the man began to make a wooden lion. which scared Noddy. As he wanders through the woods. with no clothes. money or home. he meets Big Ears. a friendly gnome. Big Ears decides that Noddy is a toy and takes him to live in Toyland. He generously provides Noddy with a set of clothing and a house. While Noddy is quite happy to be a toy. the citizens of Toyland are not sure that he actually is one. They put Noddy on trial and examine whether he is a toy or an ornament. Eventually. Noddy is declared a toy. but still has to convince the court that he is a good toy. The judge accepts that Noddy is good after a doll tells the court that he saved her little girl from a lion. and he is allowed to stay in Toyland. Noddy gets his car in the second book. It is given to him after he helps solve a local mystery. Many assume that Noddy is a taxi driver of some description. due to the fact that Noddy loves driving his friends around Toyland in his little red and yellow taxi. However. no actual references are made in the episodes to Noddy's occupation. and so such claims are merely speculation. The other toys can hear him coming by the distinctive "Parp Parp" sound of his car's horn and the jingle of the bell on his blue hat. Often he uses his car to visit all of the places in Toyland. When his taxi business is not doing so well. or when he needs help. Noddy turns to Big Ears. Big Ears will often lend him what he needs. On occasion. Noddy will allow people to make his head nod. in exchange for small items such as his morning milk. Noddy is kind and honest. but he often gets in trouble. either through his own misunderstandings. or because someone usually the naughty goblins Sly and Gobbo has played a trick on him. He is very childlike in his understanding of the world and often becomes confused as a result. For example. in the first Noddy book. Noddy and Big Ears are building Noddy's house for one. Noddy suggests that they build the roof first. in case it rains. With no understanding of gravity or of the need for roof supports. this is perfectly logical to him. As the series continues. Noddy becomes wiser but without losing his charm and lovable naivety. Noddy's best friends are Big Ears, Tessie Bear, Enid Mary Noddy (her sister), Bumpy Dog and the Tubby Bears. Big Ears who brought Noddy to Toyland. is the most important figure in his life. Whenever he faces serious peril. it tends to be Big Ears who comes to the rescue. one way or another. and it is invariably Big Ears to whom Noddy turns for support and reassurance. Big Ears is not so much a parental figure. but more like a guardian. or perhaps Noddy's attorney. While kind to Noddy. Big Ears is an intimidating presence and voice that makes him feared by goblins. capable of facing down wizards with his own spells. and is able to plead Noddy's case to Mr. Plod. the local policeman. on the occasions that Noddy finds himself in legal peril. On rare occasion. however. Big Ears finds himself in trouble. in which case Noddy comes to his aid. Big Ears and Noddy have rarely quarreled seriously. examples of such quarrels are when Big Ears harshly scolded the very sensitive Tessie Bear for failing to control her dog and when Noddy ran his car into Big Ears's clothes post and then drove away. dragging Big Ears's clean washing behind him. Tessie is a gentle-hearted. gold bear who often wears a bonnet with flowers and a skirt. She is very kind and very loving towards all of her friends and neighbours. Bumpy Dog is Tessie's pet. He loves to run up and "bump" people over. Noddy frequently gets annoyed with Bumpy but still likes him. Whenever Noddy threatens Bumpy. Tessie gets upset. and sometimes even begins to cry. The Tubby Bears live next door to Noddy. They are gold and chubby teddy bears. Mr and Mrs Tubby Bear frequently help Noddy. It is clear that Mr and Mrs Tubby Bear are the superiors of Noddy. as if he were a child. Their first names are never mentioned and Noddy always refers to them as Mr and Mrs They have one son. also named Tubby. who is occasionally referred to as Master Tubby. Tubby is naughty and is usually in trouble for breaking rules. being rude. or doing something wrong. Noddy often attempts to scold or punish Tubby. with little result. On one occasion. Tubby gets tired of always being bossed around and being punished and decides to run away to sea. Noddy and Bumpy accidentally join with him. By the end of the journey. Tubby misses his parents and brings them back presents from his trip. as an apology. Noddy has many runs with Mr Plod. Some are caused by Noddy's lack of understanding of how Toyland works. Other times it is because of a case of mistaken identity. Mr. Plod is generally long-suffering towards Noddy and Noddy likes Mr Plod and frequently goes out of his way to help him. Mr Plod often catches the mischief makers on his police bicycle. by blowing his whistle and shouting "Halt in the name of Plod!!" before locking the culprits up in his jail. Category:Hello yoshi